


Embrace the Pregnant Boss

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breastfeeding, Epilogue, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Magical Girls, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: The year is 2030. Hana Nono is less than a week out from her due date, and hornier than ever. With her husband away at the moment, she turns to her secretary and president of the Cure Yell Fan Club, Fumito Chise, to soothe her libido.





	Embrace the Pregnant Boss

With the help of Prime Minister Aida, Japan’s birth rate was seeing a steady uptick. Cooperation with visitors from magical lands was an important part of her agenda, which had been able to get her elected to the post. Her efforts in battle, single handedly winning against invading otherworldly forces, also played a role in getting her elected. By the year 2030, Japan was on the road to recovery as a country, and it owed a large part of that to the Legendary Warriors, Precure.

Nowhere was this more apparent than in Hagukumi City. The Acaliasu Company was part of the same parent company as Hug Man Hardware. Shintaro Nono had been a local manager of the Hagukumi City branch, and his daughter, using his connections and what many in the business world had speculated was magic, had come to be one of the youngest CEOs of the company, which largely specialized in philanthropic work.

There was more to Hana Nono than expected, and not just for her unusually early success in business. Eleven years ago, she had been fighting to save the world as Cure Yell, one of the previously mentioned Legendary Warriors. During the events of the final battle, the power of Precure was temporarily conferred upon the residents of the entire city. It felt like a strange collective dream, but memories of it still lingered among the townspeople to this day.

One of those who it had touched most deeply was Fumito Chise. He had been one of the members of the Hana Nono Fan Club back when she was in middle school. As he stayed with her from high school until graduation, his feelings for her never faded, even when Hana started dating George Kurai. They would get married upon their graduation from college, with Fumito attending as one of the best men.

He had taken a job with Acaliasu, and worked hard as Hana’s personal secretary. Her personality was still as cheerful and exuberant as ever, as her company made great strides, rising in the market at a rapid pace. The biggest news of his career came a few years into his job at the company, in the tail end of 2029. Hana announced that she was pregnant.

Back when they were in high school, Fumito had hoped that he would be the one to marry Hana some day, but he was never able to confess his feelings. As the months went on, Hana continued talking with Saaya Yakushiji about her pregnancy. Saaya was a child actress who yearned not for the spotlight, opting to go into medicine to become an obstetrician. When she came to visit the office, Fumito overheard one of their conversations.

“I was looking over the results from Ruru and Emiru’s medical exams, and their genetics are extraordinary. Not only has Ruru grown to a fully matured age at an unprecedented rate, I’ve never seen an embryo form from two women with no sperm entering at any point. I was asked to modify Ruru’s specs before the project was finalized, but neither Traum nor myself thought about this. I suspect that the Future Crystals might have something to do with this. Should we consult Liko about it?” Saaya asked.

“I’ll get in contact right away. We have open lines of communication with the Magical World,” said Hana. “She’s an expert on Magical Gemology.”

Fumito didn’t understand a word of that. There was one thing he understood above all else. He had a crush on Hana when they were classmates, and all through high school, but Hana had never looked more beautiful than she did now. Her business suits covered it up most of the time, but occasionally, he caught a glimpse of Hana’s pregnant belly, her belly button turned outward, poking through her shirt. The sight ignited his lust. Seeing Hana so gravid, so fertile, her belly swollen to where it was the first thing he saw of her when she entered a room.

Yet, the feelings of impropriety persisted. Not only was she his boss, she was pregnant with the child of George Kurai, a prominent figure in the city. If Kurai found out about his lingering feelings, Fumito would get fired, or possibly worse. Still, he wanted a chance to let Hana know how he felt. That the pregnant glow around her body only made him desire her more.

One morning, Fumito arrived early at the office. He had spent the past evening recalling one time in high school, before Hana met Kurai, when the two of them wound up in the same locker room. Hana was the first to return from cheerleading practice, and was covered in sweat from the intense routines she had been doing. Her body had only gotten more limber. Fumito was only in his underwear, with an erection stretching the elastic of his shorts. He didn’t even try to hide it from Hana. He thought she would take the initiative. Instead, she covered her eyes with her pom-poms and let him finish.

His fantasy, if that scenario had gone further, had been masturbation fuel for Fumito for a few years now, but he had to let go of it. There were plenty of other women at the company. Hana was already taken, and now that her position as Cure Yell was known country-wide, it was his job to support her, knowing that other magical threats might someday come and attack.

Fumito opened the door to Hana’s office. The morning light streaked through the windows, shining onto her desk in the center of the brightly-colored room. Yet amidst the childlike atmosphere, Hana had never looked more mature. Her dress was draped over her chair, and Hana was only in her pink maternity underwear. She was using the company-branded breast pumps, with one of her breasts out in the open, to pump her milk out first thing in the morning.

Hana’s breasts were at least a handful for a woman her age, and since she was pregnant, they were slightly larger than they’d normally be, more than a handful for Fumito. Her nipples were dark in color, making the drops of white, sweet milk falling from her nipples and areola all the more obvious. Fumito had a view of Hana’s full, round pregnant belly, which was rather large for a woman only having one child.

“Fumito, good morning,” said Hana. “Don’t mind me, I’m just pumping my milk.”

“Nono... I mean, Miss President,” said Fumito. “Are... are you sure? Isn’t this something private?”

“Acaliasu specializes in childcare and maternity goods. This is just me doing product research,” said Hana. “It’s quite comfortable. The milk’s flowing easily, and I have a mini fridge near my desk.”

Fumito was getting an erection looking at Hana’s pregnant, half-naked body. He could still see the girl he’d gone to middle school with, looking like a mother to be. Her due date was in less than a week. She was never going to be bigger, or look more pregnant than she did right now. Fumito knew from the schedule that Kurai was away on business overseas, and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. As long as Hana was going through her pregnancy, it was his duty as secretary to help her.

“Do you need another container?” asked Fumito.

“Actually...” Hana said. “I’d like it better if you sucked it out directly.”

“What?” Fumito asked.

“I’ve got plenty of milk at home. It’s my dirty little secret, but I think I’m producing more because I’ve been getting my nipples sucked regularly since we were classmates,” said Hana. “Remember that baby I was watching? She grew quite attached to me. Mom said it was good practice for when I became a mom.”

When Hugtan wasn’t being watched by Harry, what Hana said was true. At night, she would often latch herself onto Hana’s nipples and suck, even though nothing came out at first. Before long, Hana, Saaya and Homare were all secretly lactating middle schoolers, though Hana was producing the most. After Hugtan went away, her breasts ceased producing, but once she got pregnant, it started up again, stronger and with more volume than before. Fumito was unaware of all of this.

“You’ll let me?” asked Fumito. “Really? Is that cheating?”

“I’m making so much milk that I’m already giving a lot of it away to a milk bank,” said Hana. “I know you’ve had a crush on me for a while. I’m sorry I couldn’t reciprocate, but if we can share this moment of intimacy, I hope that can make up for it. As long as my husband doesn’t know, it’ll be fine. I’m the boss, so you can trust me when I tell you to do this.”

Hana reached around and unhooked her bra, revealing her heavy pregnant breasts. She had only just started milking one of them, leaving drops of milk rolling down her cleavage, the curves of her breasts becoming stained with white. The smell of sweat and milk and rose in the office. Fumito closed the door behind him, locking it to make sure that no one would interrupt them. Hana invited him over to her desk, raising her breast in his hands to present her milky tit.

“It’ll be a good pick-me-up for the day,” said Hana. “Warm, soothing milk nurtured in Hana Nono’s motherly breasts. You can drink until you’re full.”

Fumito bent to his knees, grabbing onto Hana’s breasts with his hands. His fingers sunk into her breast flesh, watching them shake and jiggle in response to his touch. The sweet smell of her breast milk filled his nose, making him eager to taste it. He licked up the side of Hana’s breast, drinking the milk that had already rolled down her curves. It was faintly sweet, a delicious flavor unlike anything he had ever tasted. His lips closed around Hana’s nipple, sucking and tugging at it to get more milk out.

Hana patted his head, looking down with a gentle gaze as he kept slurping at her breast, drawing out more of the built-up milk. His tongue swirled around her areola, licking and gently nibbling at it until her milk flow began to strengthen, leaking like a faucet into his mouth. Fumito let it settle on his tongue before swallowing it quickly, knowing that the aftertaste would linger for a while. It was richly sweet and creamy, yet it went down his throat easily.

“Breastfeeding someone my own age feels naughty,” said Hana. “It’s turning me on. If the milk starts to run low in my breast, you can go for the other one.”

Fumito didn’t say a word. As Hana’s warm breast milk went down his throat, his body filled with a warmth he hadn’t experienced in a while, not since he started working. Though he didn’t wish to tell Hana, she could already see the erection he’d been sporting since he walked into the office. He’d been hard for a while now, and if it didn’t go down, he might become lightheaded, in a different way from how he was getting drinking her milk.

When his lips left Hana’s nipple, Fumito gulped down what milk he had taken in. He looked into Hana’s eyes for a moment, as if asking for the go ahead. Hana raised her other breast with her hand, squeezing near her nipple. Another squirt of milk came out, staining her breast with more of the delicious drink. Now that she was sitting down and he was standing up, his crotch was about at Hana’s eye level. Fumito didn’t know how to respond when his boss reached out for his pants zipper, lowering it in a single motion.

“I can’t get more pregnant,” said Hana. “If you want me to play with your hard cock, you should’ve said so. I’m not the same innocent girl you knew back then. Will you let me cheer on your penis?”

Fumito’s cock and balls exited the hole in his underwear, springing out before Hana. The shape and size were different from her husband’s. Compared to George, Fumito had more of a boyish cock, with a light red glans and a springiness in the way it bounced around. Yet Hana could sense that he had a lot of cum backed up in his balls. It was healthy to let it out often, and helping with that was her duty.

“Big shock! It’s a very erotic penis,” said Hana. “Perhaps, in another timeline, this might have been the one to get me pregnant.” When she whispered those words, Fumito’s cock got as hard and throbbing as it could get, drops of precum spilling out of the tip, as though it was about to explode from the very idea of impregnating Hana.

“You thought about that?” asked Fumito.

“When I was in high school, my motherly instincts from that year of middle school were still lingering. I didn’t want to become a teen mom, but the idea of sleeping with you did cross my mind. However, this company was more important to me, and I didn’t want to chance it in order to make this future come true. If we’d gotten together, it might have been a more mundane existence, but that wouldn’t have been bad either.”

Fumito wanted to pick up a copy of Terumi Hoshina’s manga on the desk and start reading it, to let his mind wander for a moment from what Hana had just told him. Yet, reading with his cock out would have been even more awkward. Hana moved over to the couch, getting up from behind the desk to reveal her big, pregnant belly. She sat down on the couch, inviting Fumito to rest his head on her lap.

“This is better for both of us. You can drink more of my milk, and I’ll help your cock,” said Hana. “You’ll be right next to my belly. If you want to touch it or play with it, I don’t mind.” Saaya and Homare had already gotten very intimate with Hana’s belly, and Hana trusted him as much as them.

Fumito rested on the couch, letting his hands wander to Hana’s belly. It was firmer than he expected, but surrounded with a layer of soft fat that made it pleasant to the touch. She had some visible stretch marks, yet that didn’t detract from the beauty of her stomach. When he was part of the Cure Yell Fan Club, Fumito hadn’t admitted that part of the reason he admired Yell was her choice of magical girl outfit. It exposed her midriff, and the sight of her belly button hanging out had stirred something in him. When he saw Hana’s belly, he got a very similar feeling.

He rubbed Hana’s belly, feeling the baby inside kicking a little bit. The warmth of her stomach comforted him as much as her breasts. He was so fixated on the roundness of her belly, the way it protruded outward, stretching her underwear to their limits, that he almost forgot that Hana wanted to keep breastfeeding him. Lifting her breast, Hana guided it towards Fumito’s mouth. He sucked on her nipple, drawing out creamy milk that was as plentiful and tasty as that from her other breast.

Hana placed her other hand on her free breast, coating it in a lube mixed with saliva and milk. With the warm makeshift lube on her palm, Hana moved her hand onto Fumito’s cock. Her fingers wrapped around his length, and he momentarily stopped sucking in shock. Hana Nono, the girl he’d admired for years, was casually jerking his cock with her hand, looking down at him with a loving smile on her face. He had to have been dreaming. This couldn’t be real.

With her wet, warm hand, Hana rubbed up and down the length of Fumito’s shaft. The more she rubbed, the warmer it got. With all the work he’d been doing lately, Fumito hadn’t had time to jerk off, and Hana doing it for him felt better than he imagined. Once Hana found a steady rhythm, he sucked on her breasts, taking in her other nipple and drawing out her breast milk. His mouth quickly filled with her sweet milk, which he swished around before swallowing to allow for more.

“How are you making so much? Even a normal pregnant woman doesn’t lactate like this,” Fumito said. “That’s what Dr. Yakushiji told you.”

Hana looked at her jacket. “This is a secret, but I think my Future Crystal has something to do with it. The person who gave it to me was linked to me in a special way, and it transformed my body into something especially receptive to motherhood. I got pregnant on the first time having sex with my husband, and my breast milk is flowing stronger than any woman Saaya’s seen.”

“Future Crystal?” asked Fumito.

“I’ll show you what it can do... after you come,” said Hana. “I want to see what it looks like when you ejaculate, Chise. All those energetic babymaking sperm, wiggling on my hand. I’m still craving it, even now.”

Hana cutely moaned as Fumito continued sucking at her breast, drawing her milk into his mouth until her breasts were both drained. Hana’s nipples were tingling, the feeling spreading down her body all the way to her clit. A stain was forming on her panties, which Fumito noticed. The smell rising between her legs, that of a freshly aroused pregnant pussy, was the most arousing smell he’d noticed on her body yet. The sensation of his mouth on her nipple, his hand against her big belly, and her hand on his dick, made him reach the edge of orgasm.

“Boss, I’m going to...”

Fumito’s dick splurted onto Hana’s hand. Thick, sticky semen rolled into the spaces between her fingers, covering her hands in a glaze of warm jizz. Hana licked some of it off her hand, before slathering the rest on her pregnant belly. It made her stomach’s glow shine even more, and made Fumito’s dick get hard once again. Hana got off the couch and on her knees, sucking his dick to clean off the rest of the cum. She swirled it around on her tongue, enjoying the creaminess of his semen. After swallowing George’s for so long, having a different flavor was a welcome diversion.

“You’re all clean and lubed up,” said Hana. “I know all the best positions for pregnant sex, but I want to be safe while we’re doing this. I need to strengthen my body a bit. Hold on.”

Hana opened a drawer on her desk, taking out a pink cell phone that looked like a toy. Stored beside it was a pink crystal that had been given to her a long time ago, and while the future it had come to protect was now the present, it still worked, because the future was always ahead. Hana twisted the phone, turning it into a heart shape.

“Future Crystal! Heart Shining!”

In an instant, a flash of pink light surrounded her body. The outfit she was wearing, a pink cheerleader’s outfit with flower motifs, had adjusted itself to her older body proportions, yet looked identical. The costume’s bare midriff had been slightly expanded, showing off her pregnant belly, with its popped out belly button and dark pregnancy line, to a degree that it was right in Fumito’s face. Seeing the magical girl he admired in middle school, standing before him while heavily pregnant, left Fumito overwhelmed with fanboyism and lust.

Cure Yell reached underneath her skirt and pulled off her panties, revealing her bright pink pubic hair and pregnant pussy to Fumito. She bent over, her hands on the desk, while shaking her butt before his eyes. Her pussy was incredibly wet, her lower lips engorged and her clit poking out from its hood. The smell that Fumito had noticed a while ago had gotten even more intense, though with a slight floral tinge after her transformation.

“Hooray! Hooray! Fumito’s penis!” Hana said. “Boss’ orders. Having sex during pregnancy is necessary for a healthy delivery. Give me your D!”

Fumito approached his boss. Her belly was so huge that it was hanging down, pressing against the edge of her desk. He thought to himself that this was okay. He wasn’t fucking Hana Nono, who was married. He was fucking Cure Yell, the superhero who had saved the city a long time ago, and was now repaying him for being the president of her fan club. That she was carrying Kurai’s baby in her belly was a coincidence.

His dick, still wet with cum and Hana’s saliva, easily slid inside her pussy. Cure Yell’s warm folds wrapped around him, squeezing on the sides of his dick. Hana let out a girlish moan, her body trembling with pleasure. When she was pregnant, her pussy was even more sensitive, and getting a hard dick in her felt like nothing else. She shook her butt, the soft cheeks shaking before Fumito’s eyes, and told him to start thrusting. Looking for something to grab onto, Fumito reached for her belly.

“You really like my baby bump, don’t you?” asked Cure Yell.

“It’s the most beautiful part of you,” said Fumito.

“I’ll only have it for a few more days,” said Hana. “But there’s nothing stopping me from getting pregnant again. I wouldn’t want my husband to have a baby that’s not his, but if you want to keep having sex with me while I’m pregnant, then I’ll have plenty of babies. Maybe because there’s still some lingering feelings for you...”

“Nono! I mean, Yell!” said Fumito. “Thank you for saying that!”

He hugged onto Hana’s belly and kept pumping his cock inside her, increasing the intensity of his thrusts. In this state, Hana’s body could even take on a monster with no problem. A pregnant pounding was nothing. His dick was melting into Hana’s pussy, overwhelmed by the warm stickiness and alluring tightness of her cunny. The stimulation in her pussy was so strong that Hana’s breasts started leaking onto her Cure outfit’s top.

“Can you remove my top?” asked Hana. “My milk’s started flowing again.”

Fumito helped Hana remove part of her magical girl outfit, letting her pregnant breasts swing free. Drops of milk splattered onto the desk, creating a white puddle underneath her breasts. Hana was sweating intensely, her words becoming stitled as she could think of nothing but pleasure. Fumito kept one hand on her breast and another on her belly, rubbing one while squeezing the other. Hana’s warm skin brushed against his own, and his dick was once again approaching its limits.

“Cum inside me, please,” said Hana. “I’ll accept nothing else!”

Fumito hugged Hana’s stomach while burying his head in her cleavage, breathing in the smell of her milk as his dick spurted inside her. His boss’ inner walls were painted white with his cum, filling Hana’s belly up with a different kind of warmth from the baby growing inside her. He stayed inside her, hugging near her desk, until he went limp and she cancelled the transformation.

The two of them were sweaty and tired from sex, and the main office was just about to open. Fumito prepared to head to the break room for a drink, to recover his energy and prepare for the day ahead. Just before he left her office, Hana pointed to the container full of her breast milk on the desk.

“You don’t need to go all the way to the break room. Why don’t you have my milk instead? You liked it so much, I don’t mind letting you have some,” said Hana.

“Really? You’ll let me do that?” askd Fumito.

“It’s our little secret,” said Hana.

Shortly after, Hagumi would be born. She would come to see Fumito as “Uncle Fumito,” treating him as a close family friend. The Cure Yell Fanclub would continue to thrive, with the leader knowing her more intimately than ever before.


End file.
